


Wimpod Chase!

by Rollingkid023



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: As much to N's dismay, he has to babysit two unruly girls. But Hilbert is here to help. However, that means he has to do anything Hilbert wants.





	Wimpod Chase!

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T  
> Mild Sexual Innuendos.  
> Fan service
> 
> Mystery characters! Do you know who the are? They are all from the anime Hetalia but rather then just stating them out, I'll give you aspects of the culture and it's your job to guess them. If you win, you can have some cake!

"What!?" N shouted out. Two girls told him they were coming to Alola with him. They wouldn't take no for an answer, as their mothers stood sternly behind them. N reluctantly agreed to take them. N felt a strange presence. Like they were gonna cause him trouble. Hilbert came up to him he smiled at him, N heard his Pokémon mock him. 'He's got something behind his back!' It prompted him to ask,  
"What do you have behind your back?"  
"Two plane tickets to Alola. Wanna come?"  
"Sure." It was supposed to be just him and Hilbert but Rosa and Hilda won't take it that way. Hilda wants to go because she likes to bother N. Rosa wants to go because she's Hilda's friend. N just wanted to go with Hilbert. But now he's stuck with those girls. Hilbert thought to himself 'Maybe I can tell him how I truly feel!' They all went to Alola, but their plane got overbooked. Hilbert hugged N tightly. N's instincts were put into action as he hugged back. Hilda and Rosa were not paying attention to the announcement and had no idea. In the end, a man in traditional Japanese clothes gave up his seat for the elderly passenger. One man questioned him.  
"Why did you give up your seat?"  
"In my country, its disrespectful to not give up your seat for the elderly on subway cars."  
"But-"  
"Same goes for planes."  
The elderly man smiled and gave him a mandarin.  
"Our flight will begin shortly."  
Strapped in, ready for take off. Everyone had a smile on their face. Three, two, one, take off! The flight to Alola has begun! Everyone begins talking about how great this trip will be.  
"N, can I tell you a joke?"  
"Sure."  
"I don't really like poop jokes, but they're a solid number two!"  
N chuckled and rubbed Hilbert's hair and in turn, told him another dad joke.  
"I bought shoes from a drug dealer once, I don't know what they were laced with but I was trippin' all day!"  
Meanwhile Hilda and Rosa were talking about different kinds of cake. Hilda had got some cake for the both of them.  
"So, when do you eat the strawberry on a strawberry shortcake?" Asked Rosa.  
"I usually eat it first. What about you?"  
"I eat it last. Unless-"  
"Somebody in your family takes it, right?" Replied Hilda.  
"Good one! Good one!"  
"We should stay in hotel rooms." Hilda remarked.  
"No shit." N replied.  
"Boys sleep together and girls sleep together. It will cost extra, but I'll help you cover it." Hilbert told N.  
"No need, Colress took care off it." N replied, "We will be separated by gender."  
"I announce to you that are flight will be landing shortly."


End file.
